


Do Kyungsoo burning popcorn? Unheard of!

by Miniminicouple



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniminicouple/pseuds/Miniminicouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and you are dating, but you guys have to hide your relationship from everyone including the other members. How long can you keep the secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Kyungsoo burning popcorn? Unheard of!

The elevator ride up to Exo’s dorm seemed to last for ages and you tottered from side to side in anticipation. It’s been a whole two weeks since you’ve last seen the members, and three since you’ve even had alone time with Kyungsoo. You found yourself smiling stupidly at the memory of you two baking a cake together. It was full of laughter and small innocent kisses filled with love everywhere. You longed to relive that memory, but knew that wasn’t going to be achievable that evening because you had agreed to movie night with all the members. They didn’t know about your relationship with Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was too afraid to tell anyone because of their company’s very strict policy of no dating allowed. He wouldn’t even tell the other members who he considers to be his close friends and allies.

You had met all of them at a group photo shoot because you’re a well known model. The members treated you with much respect and kindness, but only one member stuck out to you in particular. It was during one shot where Kyungsoo was right next to you, and you couldn’t help but notice his handsome appearance. He had wide eyes with a deep brown color that you just melted into like chocolate. He also had very luscious lips that you couldn’t help but compare to the shape of a heart and when that same pair of lips spread into the brightest smile you’ve ever seen, you knew you were a goner. 

Weeks gone by and you started to have more promotion events with the Exo members, and after a few months you were all very close friends. It wasn’t long after that when Kyungsoo had confessed his feelings for you, and the dating began. Now the two of you had been a happy couple for an entire four months, but every day it started to get harder and harder to hide your relationship from the other members.

You were shaken from your thoughts as you heard the ding of the elevator, and you stepped out into the hall. When you got to the shared apartment of the members, the door was answered by a very bubbly Baekhyun and Jongdae. “Come on in!!” Baekhyun nearly shouted. You walked in trying not to be obvious that you were looking around for a certain someone. Everyone was in various positions around the TV. Baekhyun and Jongdae squeezed themselves into the reclining chair that should really only fit one person. Suho and Xiumin sat in small armchairs near the corner. Lay, Kai, and Sehun were lying on the floor, and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both sat on the couch with an open spot between the two that was obviously meant for you.

You set your bag on a table and sat down. The movie started as trailers of upcoming movies played. “You look nice today,” Chanyeol told you. You couldn’t help but notice the slight frown that settled on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Why thank you, Chanyeol. I’m flattered,” you replied.

‘Ah it’s nothing, you always look great actually,” he said as he flashed that dashing smile of his. Kyungsoo was definitely getting his feathers ruffled. “What does Pork Cheeseball think he’s doing? Flirting with my girlfriend. He better be careful or he’ll find himself in a completely foreign place in the middle of the night with no idea how he got there,” Kyungsoo thought to himself.

Throughout the entire trailers and even when the movie started, Chanyeol openly and what seemed incessantly flirted with you. Kyungsoo was fuming, but what could he do when Chanyeol was technically doing nothing wrong? It’s not like he’s supposed to know you guys were dating. Still, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but be jealous and upset. Thirty minutes in he just couldn’t take it anymore. He excused himself to go make some popcorn and drinks. Noticing his sour mood you stood up and said you would go and help.

You followed him into the kitchen, away from the ears of the other members. “Is everything okay, babe? You seem a little tense,” you said.

“I just couldn’t take it anymore! What does Chanyeol think he’s doing? Flirting with you!” he said with a huff. “I know they don’t know we’re dating, but it just upsets me so much thinking of them trying to take you away from me!”

“I’m sorry honey, don’t worry about it. You know I only have eyes for you,” you told him.

“I know, it’s just… ugh. I’m sick of hiding our relationship. I want to freely hold your hand and cuddle without having consequences!” Kyungsoo muttered angrily. Kyungsoo was in one of his moods. The kind that only you knew how solve, and the members always wondered in awe of what must be your magic powers that could fix him. You wondered up to his side and planted a small kiss on his cheek and his rant stopped immediately.

“You know, I might just forget it happened if you plant another kiss here and here,” he said as he pointed to his other cheek and then to his lips. You smiled softly and planted a light kiss on the other cheek. Then you also planted a kiss that lingered for a bit on his lips. You started to pull back, but then he grabbed you by the face and kissed you back more passionately. You slowly closed your eyes to enjoy the moment but not before you saw the endearing look in his eyes. The popping of popcorn could almost be mistaken for the fireworks going off inside your head. The kiss basically turned into a makeout session that went on for what seemed like hours. The smell of burnt popcorn reached your nose and you could hear your brain telling you that something should be done about it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to stop and from the way Kyungsoo deepened the kiss only showed that he couldn’t either.

“Do Kyungsoo, is that burnt popcorn I smell?” Baekhyun asked as he practically waltzed into the room. When he saw the scene laid out before him he froze in his tracks and his jaw dropped in awe. You and Kyungsoo hastily pulled apart and he accidentally bit your lip in the process. His hair stuck up in all directions from where your hand had been running through it. Your lips were obviously swollen and if it was even physically possible, Kyungsoo’s big eyes were even wider than usual from fear.

“Uh… sorry to interrupt… you two seem busy… I’ll just leave now so you can get back to… whatever that is you’re doing,” Baekhyun squeaked out. Then he ran out of the kitchen as fast as he could. Kyungsoo then made to follow him, but you held him back.

“Maybe it’s time to tell the other members about us,” you said, “are we just going to wait around to everyone discovers us in surprise? It’s not like we have to tell the public or our bosses. I’m sure we can trust the guys with our secret. Heck, nobody ever told you about the time that Yixing nearly burned the kitchen down making ramen!”

“Wait! What did Yixing do to my kitchen―”

“That’s besides the point,” you cut him off, “I’m just saying that they can keep a secret and we should trust them.”

Kyungsoo’s frown lessened. “I guess you’re right, we should tell them. If that blabbermouth Baekhyun hasn’t told everyone already!”

The two of you then made some new popcorn and brought it out the living room along with some drinks. Kyungsoo grabbed the remote and paused the movie. A series of groans and multiple “It was just about to get to the best part” later, Kyungsoo declared that he had an announcement to make. He side eyed you and tried to assure you with a smile, but only ended up in making a pained grimace. However, he grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Y/N and I are dating.”

Baekhyun released the most exasperated gasp ever in the attempt to seem surprised, but only made it even more obvious that he knew. Chanyeol’s ears turned a bright red at the realization that he had been flirting with his band mate's girlfriend. Suho had a horrified look on his face, because his most responsible member was breaking the no dating allowed rule. Jongdae was grinning mischievously. Yixing and Jongin paid no attention and were staring at a phone with… is that a video of bunnies and puppies? Sehun was doing who knows what, and Minseok just said all knowingly, “It’s about time you two got together!”

Kyungsoo sighed in relief with the load of his shoulders, “I’d appreciate it if you’d keep it between just us guys,” everyone nodded in consent.

“Can we start the movie again people?” Sehun asked annoyed. So you and Kyungsoo resumed your positions on the couch as the movie began. Never once did the two of you let go of your hands. You curled up into his side and you laid your head on his shoulders.

This is nice, you thought. You could certainly get used to this. You looked up into his eyes to see him staring lovingly at you. The two of you were blatantly in love, it was amazing that you guys hadn’t been discovered sooner. You smiled as you realized how lucky you are how to have a boyfriend like Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend who requested this. TBH I'm more of a Yoonmin writer so it was a little difficult, but I still had fun! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
